Atia où Cléopâtre
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Marc Antoine, Triumvir de Rome en exil à Alexandrie, à été contraint d'abandonner Atia, son amante. Mais une fois en Egypte, il tombe sous le charme de la reine Cléopâtre. Alors qu'il se perd dans les pires débauches, il repense à ses sentiments envers ces deux femmes, si différentes et si si semblables à la fois... PERSONNAGES : Antoine/Atia/Cléopâtre.


**Coucou les amis, me revoilà avec un minuscule OS sur la merveilleuse, l'époustouflante, la magnifique série télévisée « Rome », et je met en avant mon personnage favori, Marc Antoine, et son éternel dilemme entre Cléopâtre et Atia, ses pensés vis-à-vis de ces deux femmes qu'il à chacune aimée à sa manière, alors qu'il vit en Egypte. J'espère que cela vous plaira, fans de Rome. Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Tout les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent au réalisateurs, scénaristes et producteurs la série, ainsi qu'à HBO. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. _

Elles était à la fois si différentes et si semblables !

A croire qu'il n'était attiré que par les femmes vicieuses et manipulatrices. Allongé sur le lit de la chambre royal du palais, une pipe entre les lèvres, Marc Antoine aspira, inhalant le chanvre épicé et délicieux qui se faufila dans ses poumons. Son esprit s'embrouilla, comme à chaque fois. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Voilà trois ans qu'il était en Egypte. Trois ans qu'il partagé la vie de la reine Cléopâtre. Trois ans qu'il avait quitté Rome, laissant derrière lui son ennemi Octave, mais aussi Atia, son amante. Elle lui avait cruellement manquée au début. Quoique, encore maintenant, il ressentait parfois des pincements au cœur en pensant à sa fougueuse rousse. Mais maintenant, il aimait Cléopâtre. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, Atia et Cléopâtre. Toutes les deux avides de pouvoir et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elles désirent, même à s'abaisser aux pires déshonneurs. Chacune se battait pour que ses enfants. Mais il y'avait quelque chose de sombre en Cléopâtre. Elle était insensible et égoïste. A part son fils Césarion, Antoine n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle accordait vraiment d'importance à quelqu'un d'autre, pas même a lui où à leurs deux enfants, Sélène et Hélios. Oh, elle l'aimait. A sa manière. Mais il s'en contentait.

Elle avait quelque chose de vicieux qu'Atia n'avait pas. Atia était loin d'un enfant de cœur. Elle était allée jusqu'à la prostitution et au meurtre pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Antoine savait qu'Atia avait fait assassiner le mari de sa fille, juste parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Ce qui montrait bien le côté impitoyable et cruel d'Atia. Mais Atia était… Oh, il ne savait pas. Mais il y'a certaine chose que Cléopâtre ferait alors qu'Atia n'en serait pas capable. Il ne savait si il admirait Atia pour ça, où si il l'a méprisait. Depuis qu'il était en Egypte, il ne savait pas grand-chose, à part deux certitudes absolu : il voulait se venger d'Octave et il aimait Cléopâtre.

Ah, Cléopâtre. Une sacrée petite. Fougueuse, incroyable. Magnifique. Plus jeune et plus vive qu'Atia, Cléopâtre n'en était pas moins une reine, l'unique héritière de la puissante lignée des Ptolémées. Quel homme ne serait pas flatté d'avoir l'attention d'une femme pareille ? Certes, César l'avait eu avant également… Mais César n'avait-il pas eu tout, avant lui, où même avant Octave ? Il avait eu le titre de consul, de général, de Pontif, de Préfet, de Dictateur, il avait eu les conquêtes, les victoires, les défilés de triomphes, il avait eu Cléopâtre, il avait eu un fils d'elle… Il avait tout eu, mais il avait surtout le pouvoir et l'amour du peuple. Cela ne l'a pas sauvé, au final.

La braise éclatante de la pipe lui fit penser à la chevelure rousse d'Atia. Il commençait sérieusement à s'agacer. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle, brusquement ? Il finit par comprendre. Il avait envi de parler. Pas avec Vorenus, dont l'esprit loyal et ferme ne comprenait pas le sien, pas avec Posca, qui n'était au fond qu'un sale serpent d'esclave, non il voulait parler avec une femme. Avec sa femme. Et il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il parlait plus facilement à Atia qu'à Cléopâtre.

C'est une reine, Cléopâtre. Le dialogue est différent. Il avait du mal à s'ouvrir à elle, à lui confier ses pensés. Avec Atia pourtant, c'était facile. Très facile. Il lui suffisait de parler. Atia le comprenait et savait exactement quels mots choisir. La vie était facile avec elle, en fait. Avec Cléopâtre, c'était plus compliqué. Mais plus intense aussi.

Cléopâtre, c'était la passion, la jeunesse, la fougue, la liberté, le pouvoir, le sang, la possibilité de vivre en tant que roi et reine. C'est l'amour à l'état brut, le sexe brut et délicieux. Avec Atia, c'était plus une espèce de mélange entre l'amour, l'amitié et l'intérêt commun. Atia avait tout à gagner avec lui. Et lui prenait plaisir à sa compagnie, à sa grande beauté et à son esprit fin et rusée comme un renard. Atia, c'était les complots, les manipulations, mais aussi le respect mutuel, la possibilité d'avoir à la fois une épouse et une amie sincère. Dans les deux cas, c'était agréable. Il y'a des moments où il aurait voulu avoir les deux femmes. Certains hommes le faisaient. Mais ni Atia ni Cléopâtre n'aurait accepté cette situation. Sans compter qu'il était légalement marié.

Ah, Octavia. Il l'avait oubliée, celle-là. Ce petit oisillon blanc et maigrichon. Bien que jolie, elle n'avait pas le feu de sa mère Atia ni la passion de Cléopâtre. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, mais leur relation n'était qu'amicale, bien qu'il l'ait prise le soir de leur nuit de noces. Mainte fois, il regrettait de l'avoir épousé. Quand il était suffisamment sobre et l'esprit assez clair, il pensait que si il avait accédée à la demande d'Atia dès qu'elle lui avait demandée, il n'aurait jamais eu à épousée Octavia et rien de tout cela ne serait passée. Il serait encore à Rome, à jouir de son statut de Triumvir, avec son épouse. Et non pas en exil à Alexandrie. Bien que ce soit plutôt un exil agréable.

Un braillement lui parvint de la salle du trône, sûrement de l'un des petits. Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour la paternité. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses enfants, mais il n'avait pas la patience pour s'en occuper, il ne prenait pas plaisir à être avec des petits, il ne parvenait pas à les trouver mignon où adorables. Il ne voyait que des marmots braillard et bruyants. Sélène et Hélios, ses jumeaux, n'était habituellement pas des enfants trop casse-pieds, mais ils avaient leurs crises. Et il détestait quand ils venait vers lui en pleurant, les bras tendus dans l'attente d'être portée. Dans quelques rares moments où il était de bonne humeur, il lui arrivait de répondre à leurs appels et de prendre l'un où l'autre dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait alors. Quand il regardait Hélios où Sélène, il voyait surtout leur ressemblance avec leur mère. Même teint, même cheveux, mêmes yeux, même visage. De vrais Ptolémées. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose de lui-même dans ces petits visages qui le dévisageait avec un immense sourire. Là, il lui arrivait d'être attendri. Mais c'était rare. Extrêmement rare.

Antoine repensa à l'enfant d'Octavia aussi, Antonia. Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Antonia… Cette petite portait son nom alors qu'il y'avait 85% de chances qu'il ne soit pas son père. C'était probablement Agrippa le véritable géniteur de cette fillette qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Aussi lui accordait-il encore moins d'intérêt qu'à Hélios où Sélène. Non, la paternité n'était pas faite pour lui. Lui, il aimait boire, se battre, faire l'amour et le pouvoir. Pas élever des enfants.

Le chanvre finit par faire venir le sommeil et il commença à s'endormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne leva pas les yeux. Une seule personne osait entrée sans frappée ainsi. La principale occupante de cette pièce, Cléopâtre. Il n'entendit pas ses bruits de pas. Normal, la plupart du temps, elle était pieds nus dans son palais. Quand il sentit son corps de femme le chevaucher, il ouvrit les yeux et observa les yeux sombres et le sourire coquin de son amante. Et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle était belle, tout de même. Aussi belle qu'Atia.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne viens-tu voir Hélios et Sélène ? Susurra-t-elle, pour le faire languir.

- Plus tard, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en se relevant sur les coudes. Là, j'ai mieux à faire…

- Oh… Mais je pourrais tout de même les faire venir dans la pièce, pour que tu leur dises un petit coucou. Cela leur ferait plaisir.

- Ce que je vais faire n'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants.

Elle éclata de rire quand il la retourna et la coucha sur le lit. Alors ils firent l'amour, aussi sauvagement et passionnément que d'habitude. Il adorait la peau douce et hâlée de Cléopâtre, il adorait ses grands yeux sombres, sa fine petite bouche et son adorable petit nez. Mais pendant un instant, tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux court de sa reine, il se prit à rêver que ce soit la longue chevelure rousse et bouclée de Atia. Les cheveux courts chez une femme, ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre Cléopâtre de les laisser pousser, à son grand regret. Et il aurait aimée qu'elle soit moins maigre, qu'elle ait plus de jolies formes. Ses seins étaient si petits ! Atia ne manquait de formes voluptueuses et magnifiques. Mais sa peau commençait à prendre de l'âge, les rides arrivaient autour de ses beaux yeux verts. Si seulement il pouvait mélanger les deux femmes, il en ferait son idéal féminin. Car dans le fond il ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir laquelle il préférait.

Atia où Cléopâtre ? Cette question n'aura jamais de réponse, alors inutile de chercher.


End file.
